CHANGED!
by Kisa The Author
Summary: Bangun pagi seperti biasa malah dikejutkan oleh sesuatu yang membuatnya lebih horror dari sadako /Kenapa aku jadi laki-laki!/ penasaran? cek aja langsung ceritanya ;)
1. Chapter 1

"Bagaimana..."

"...ini..."

"...bisa terjadi?"

Kinako menghela nafas. Semua kakak kelas beserta Kagami dan Kuroko diam menatapnya. Bahkan Nigou yang biasa gonggong senang pun kini ikut terdiam.

"Sepertinya akan susah urusannya..."desah Riko.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

 **Awal pagi hari...**

 **KRIIIIINGGG! KRIIIING!**

" **Berisik!"gerutuku sambil mematikan alarm yang ada tepat di atas kepalaku.**

 **Aku bangkit dari kasurku dan mengambil handuk menuju kamar mandi. Saat aku ingin mencuci muka, suatu hal aneh terjadi...**

" **Hm? I-ini...?"**

 **Hening. Hening.**

" **Huaaaaaaaaaaaa!"jeritku.**

 **Ada apa ini? Kenapa tiba-tiba aku menjadi laki-laki? Aku habis makan apa kemarin hingga aku menjadi seperti ini?**

 **Aku berkaca pada diriku yang sekarang. Wajahku berubah menjadi tegas dan tubuhku berotot meski tidak sebesar teman-teman laki-laki yang ada di klub basketku, yah hampir sama dengan Kuroko-kun lah. Tinggiku juga bertambah drastis. Rambutku jadi pendek dan hanya menyisakan poni panjang menutupi mata kiriku. Ini benar-benar diriku yang berbeda. Aku menjadi laki-laki!**

" **Nee-chan, apa yang—SIAPA KAMU?!"Kohane masuk ke kamar mandi dan melihatku dengan tatapan horror.**

" **Tu-Tunggu dulu, Kohane! Ini aku, Kinako! Kakak—"**

" **Keluar dari sini COWOK MESUUUM!"jeritnya sambil melempar wajan ke arahku.**

" **Auuughhh!"**

 **Aku pun jatuh terduduk saat wajan tersebut sudah mencium dahiku dan kini jatuh di sampingku. Kohane yang sudah marah, sudah ancang-ancang dengan pisau jagalnya.**

" **Ko-Kohane! Ini aku, Kinako! Sungguh! Aku terbangun dan sudah seperti ini!"tahanku.**

" **Bohong! Mana ada nee-chan seperti ini! Nee-chan itu cewek dan sepantar denganku tahu!"**

" **Aaaarrgghhh! Kohane! Lihat mataku baik-baik! Aku tidak bohong!'teriakku sambil memperlihatkan mata kiriku yang berwarna hijau. Duh, suaraku juga agak ngebass pula. Aku benar-benar berubah menjadi laki-laki tulen.**

 **Kohane mengerjapkan matanya beberapa kali sampai akhirnya level marahnya merendah.**

" **A-oh...ini, benar-benar nee-chan?"tanyanya.**

 **Aku mengangguk. "Ma-maafkan akuuu! Aku tidak peka, hueeeee! Dahinya sakit ya? Maafkan akuuu!"meweknya langsung memelukku. Aku menghela nafas lega sambil mengelus kepala Kohane. Kohane yang dalam pelukanku juga menjadi mungil, mungkin karena dadaku jadi bidang dan tinggiku bertambah hingga jadi seperti ini.**

" **Iya, iya, aku maafkan, aku tahu kamu kaget karena melihatku berubah seperti ini,"tenangku.**

" **Masa' iya, ada yang benci sama nee-chan lalu nyantet dijadikan laki-laki? Kan ngga mungkin, nee,"**

" **Aku juga tahu itu. Dimana-mana yang namanya nyantet itu bunuh orang, bukan merubah hidup orang, hhh"desahku.**

 **Kami pun pindah ke ruang makan dan sarapan dulu. Setelahnya kami ke ruang keluarga dan duduk di kotatsu. "Jadi bagaimana kalau nee-chan seperti ini? Nee-chan kan ga punya baju seragam laki-laki,"mulai Kohane.**

" **..."**

" **..."**

" **..."**

" **Ah, rumah kita kan tak terlalu jauh dengan rumah Kuroko-kun, aku coba hubungi dia. Eh, kamu saja yang hubungi,"ujarku sambil menyodorkan ponselku pada Kohane.**

" **Kenapa aku yang harus hubungi?"tanyanya.**

" **Dia akan kaget kalau yang aku nelpon, suaraku saja berubah, pasti dia tak akan percaya kalau aku yang menelponnya,"**

" **I-iya juga yah,"angguk Kohane.**

 **Ia pun mencari kontak Kuroko-kun dan menelponnya. Aku menunggu Kohane mulai bicara dengan perasaan agak was-was. Aneh sekali. Kemarin aku hanya latihan seperti biasa, makan bersama Kuroko-kun, Kagami-kun, Kohane, dan Ryouta di Majiba. Setelahnya aku dan Kohane pulang seperti biasa. Apa yang salah dari itu semua? Aku juga tidak menenggak minuman aneh yang tak jelas warnanya macam animasi anak-anak yang biasa kutonton. Hhhngggg...dimana salahnya?**

" _ **Moshi moshi?"**_

" **Ah, Kuro-nii, ini Kohane. Apa Kuro-nii masih dirumah?"**

" _ **Ini mau berangkat, kenapa?"**_

" **Kuro-nii, tolong bawakan baju seragam milik Kuro-nii. Kumohon!"**

" _ **Eh? Memangnya untuk apa?"**_

" **Ki-Kinako-nee mau pinjam sebentar, ini darurat sekaliii! Kumohon, Kuro-nii, ke rumah kami segera dan bawa seragam Kuro-nii!"ucap Kohane memelas.**

" _ **Darurat? Eh,,, umm, baiklah, tunggu sebentar yah, aku akan segera ke sana,"**_

" **Terima kasih, Kuro-nii!"**

 **Percakapan pun selesai dan Kohane menyerahkan kembali ponselku. Ternyata berguna juga ponsel ini di saat darurat seperti ini. Ini juga pemberian Ryouta lantaran aku malas punya ponsel. Aku menghela nafas frustasi.**

" **Nee-chan, Kuro-nii akan ke sini tak lama kok, mau kutemani tidak?"**

" **Yakin kamu tidak terlambat ke sekolah?"tanyaku.**

" **Uhm...bisa telat sih, apa aku izin saja?"**

" **Hhh...sebenarnya aku tak ingin sampai kamu izin, tapi apa boleh buat. Kamu bisa kasih tahu Aomine-kun kan?"**

" **Iya! Tenang saja!"**

" **Baguslah kalau begitu..."**

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

"Begitulah ceritanya hingga saya pakai baju pinjaman dari Kuroko-kun dan izin masuk kelas,"ujar Kinako.

Setelah mendengar penjelasan Kinako panjang lebar, semua anggota tampak tegang dan bingung. Keanehan Kinako memang tak wajar, apalagi sampai harus berubah gender. Tak ada berita kalau ada yang membencinya hingga menyantetnya dengan merubah gendernya. Tapi yang namanya nyantet pasti membunuh orang pelan-pelan, bukan merubah hidup orang pelan-pelan. Kinako menghela nafas frustasi sambil mengacak rambut pendeknya.

"Bagaimana ya...besok juga ada latihan tanding dengan SMA Kaijou, itu juga undangan dari Kise loh, Kinako,"ujar Koganei bingung.

"Mana Izuki-senpai juga izin pulang kampung lagi, padahal ini saat yang darurat banget buat latihan ekstra,"tambah Furihata.

Riko berpikir keras sambil melihat Kinako yang terduduk di bangku panjang bersama Kuroko dan Kohane. Ia pun maju mendekati Kinako. "Kinako-chan, bisa berdiri sebentar?"pintanya.

"Hm? Oh, iya,"

Kinako berdiri sesuai perintah Riko. Riko menatap baik-baik Kinako dari atas sampai bawah dengan jeli. "Ah, aku tak bisa melihat detail kekuatanmu. Ayo, kamu ganti baju dulu dengan seragam pemain,"

"Eh? Loh?"

"Sudah jangan banyak tanya dulu, ganti baju dulu. Ikut aku,"perintahnya lalu berjalan menuju ruang ganti.

Kinako menurut saja dan mengikuti Riko. Hyuuga memandang Riko dengan curiga. "Apa yang akan direncanakan oleh Riko?" pikirnya. Kohane menatap punggung kakaknya dengan cemas, lalu pundaknya ditepuk oleh Kuroko. Kuroko tersenyum dan menggeleng tanda semua akan baik-baik saja.

Tak lama kemudian, Riko kembali sambil membawa Kinako yang sudah berganti baju menjadi seragam basket Seirin bernomor 17. Semua melongo melihat Kinako yang kini terlihat gagah dan agak malu-malu karena pertama kali memakai baju seragam basket untuk laki-laki.

"Aku sudah melihat dirinya saat di ruang ganti tadi dan memutuskan untuk memasukkan Kinako ke dalam tim reguler untuk sementara menggantikan Izuki!"ucapnya mantap. Kinako malah memalingkan mukanya ke arah lain.

"Eeeeeehhhhh?!"jerit yang lain.

"Tu-tunggu dulu! Kamu serius mau memasukkan Kinako ke dalam tim reguler? Yang dia hadapi nanti Kise Ryouta loh!"sergah Hyuuga.

"Tentu saja aku serius! Lagipula dia punya skill yang hebat dan sepantar dengan Kise Ryouta dari Kaijou, dan...ehem, maklum dia kan pacarnya,ehehee"

"Senpai, tolong jangan ungkit soal itu. Pacar dan basket itu hal yang berbeda,"Kinako mengernyitkan alisnya sambil menahan malu.

"Kita lihat saja, Kinako-chan. Apakah kamu kuat melawan salah satu Kiseki no Sedai macam Kise Ryouta? Aku tahu kau punya skill, jadi buktikan kalau kamu bisa mengalahkannya. Siapa tahu setelah kamu menang, kamu bisa kembali ke wujudmu semula,"tunjuk Riko tepat di hidung Kinako.

Kinako melihat ke teman-teman yang lain. Mereka semua tersenyum yakin dan percaya pada dirinya. "Semuanya...". "Kau pasti bisa, Kinako,"ujar Kuroko. "Kita kan sering main basket jalanan, aku tahu kamu lebih gesit dariku dan peka seperti Izuki-senpai,"tambah Kagami.

"Percaya diri lah, nee-chan,"dukung Kohane.

Kinako tersenyum pada Kohane lalu pada yang lainnya. "Kalau begitu, mohon bantuannya,"

.

.

.

.

.

Esok harinya...

Kise bersenandung sambil memantul-mantulkan bola basketnya dengan malas. Setelahnya wajahnya jadi merengut ditambah monyong yang ndak imut di bibirnya. Oh yah, dia lagi cemberut karena semalam ia mengirim e-mail kepada Kinako tapi tidak dijawab. Sudah di spam pun juga masih tidak dijawab. Ditelpon malah diputus oleh pihak yang ditelpon. Kise nelangsa sekali hari ini. Belum lagi karena dikerumuni oleh gadis-gadis kelasnya yang mengajak dia untuk makan di cafe pun ditolak lantaran sudah kena tendangan sayang dan dijemput oleh senpai tersayang, Kasamatsu.

"Hari ini aku nelangsa sekali, ssu..."rengutnya.

"Oi, Kise! Jangan melamun saja! Cepat jemput rombongan Seirin ke sini!"seru Kasamatsu agak kesal melihat monyongnya Kise yang ndak imut itu.

"Iya, iya, senpaai...haaaah,"desahnya sambil membuang bola basketnya.

Ia keluar gym dan menuju gerbang sekolahnya untuk menjemput rombongan tim Seirin. Terlihat beberapa orang berjaket putih dan bertuliskan 'Seirin' di dada kiri mereka. Ah, mereka sudah datang rupanya. Kise pun cepat-cepat menghampiri mereka.

"Heeeii!"

"Ah, Kise Ryouta,"ucap Hyuuga.

"Aku disuruh oleh Kasamatsu-senpai untuk menjemput kalian semua,ssu,"

"Ah, tak usah repot jemput segala. Kita kan sudah sering ke sini,"ujar Hyuuga.

"Hahaha, tak apa. Aku juga kangen sama Kurokocchi, ssu,"balas Kise sambil menoleh ke arah Kuroko yang bersebelahan dengan Kagami. Tiba-tiba matanya tertuju pada laki-laki berponi panjang yang menutupi mata kirinya. Mata merahnya mengingatkannya pada seseorang yang ia kenal. Ia menatap laki-laki itu agak lama sampai Kuroko memanggilnya.

"Kise-kun?"panggil Kuroko.

"A-ah, maaf, ssu. Ayo kita ke gym!"cepat-cepat Kise berbalik dan berjalan menuju gym.

Kise memicingkan matanya sambil melirik ke arah laki-laki yang berada diantara rombongan Seirin. Tingginya hampir sama dengan Akashi, poni rambutnya menutupi mata kiri, dan mata merah delima yang tajam. Ia pikir dia adalah Kinako versi laki-laki. Kise jadi sangat penasaran dengan laki-laki satu itu dan mendekati Kuroko.

"Psst! Kurokocchi, cowok baru yang poni panjang itu siapa?"bisiknya dekat telinga Kuroko.

"Uhm...itu..."Kuroko gelagapan. Bingung harus jawab apa. Tapi ia langsung ingat apa yang sempat dirundingkan sebelum ini.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

 **Sebelumnya...**

" **Duh, memang bisa sih kalau memasukkan Kinako ke dalam tim. Tapi yang jadi permasalahan, bagaimana kalau ia sampai ditanya namanya? Kise pasti tak akan percaya kalau itu kamu, Kinako,"tanya Kagami sambil menggaruk kepalanya frustasi.**

" **Dan lagi yang punya nama marga antimainstream kan hanya Kinako saja,"tambah Fukuda.**

" **Kupikir tak ada salahnya tetap memakai marga yang sama, tapi..."Kinako membuka suara. Semua menoleh padanya menunggu kelanjutannya.**

" **...aku akan ganti nama kecilku menjadi, Shuuma,"Kinako mengangkat kepalanya yakin.**

" **Se-serius? I-itu bukannya nama ayahmu yang dipakai?"tanya Kuroko agak terkejut.**

" **Hah? Nama ayahnya itu toh?"tanya Kagami dan Furihata berbarengan.**

" **Iya, aku pernah bertemu dengan ibu angkat Kinako, jadi sempat cerita tentang keluarganya sedikit termasuk ayahnya,"jawab Kuroko.**

" **Ayah dulu juga pemain basket sebelum menikah dengan ibu. Jadi, tak ada salahnya memakai namanya kembali untuk menyamar,"tutur Kinako sambil memantulkan bola basket yang ada di tangannya.**

" **Oh...ya, okelah,"**

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Kembali ke dunia nyata.

"Uhm...dia Yukihira Shuuma, salah satu saudara Kinako. Dia datang menggantikan Izuki-senpai untuk sementara,"jawab Kuroko agak ragu.

"Heee, pantas saja wajahnya mirip Kinakocchi. Agak macho tapi wajahnya shota gitu,"candanya. Kinako yang mendengarnya langsung muncul perempatan di wajahnya.

' _Dasar Kise idiot! Ngejek muka orang sembarangan! Awas saja kamu ya!'_ gerutunya dalam hati.

Sesampainya di gym, mereka membuka jaket dan kaos putih yang merangkap seragam basket mereka. Kise pun berganti baju dan setelahnya menuju bangku panjang untuk meletakkan tasnya. Dari jauh ia melihat Kinako sudah selesai berganti baju dengan cepat dan langsung ke lapangan meminjam satu bola basket dari salah satu anggota tim Kaijo. Ia memantul-mantulkan bola tersebut dan menembaknya ke dalam ring basket dan masuk. Kinako mengenakan baju seragam bernomor 17 dan membuat Kise tak asing dengan baju tersebut.

' _Itu bukannya baju yang juga digunakan Kinakocchi?'_ tanyanya dalam hati.

Akhirnya ia pun memberanikan dirinya untuk mendekati Kinako –ingat dia masih belum tahu siapa Kinako-. "Hei, kamu anggota baru ya?"tanya Kise langsung to the point.

Kinako langsung bergidik saat Kise sudah berada di dekatnya. "I-iya..."jawabnya.

"Aku Kise Ryouta, kau pasti saudaranya Kinakocchi ya?"

"Darimana kau tahu, Kinako?"tanya Kinako pura-pura sok. Ia sudah mulai aktingnya dari sini.

"Heheh, dia pacarku tahu, anak manis itu tak akan kuserahkan padamu begitu saja, mengerti?"ancamnya.

Kinako langsung kaget dan bersemu merah. Berpikir sebentar. Apa Kise selalu seperti ini kalau ada yang tahu tentang dirinya. Padahal saat ini ia sedang menyamar, ternyata tak ketahuan olehnya.

' _Bodoh, padahal orangnya ada di depan hidungmu dan kamu mengancamku? Menarik,'_ batin Kinako.

"Heh, boleh saja. Siapa takut?"balas Kinako mengejeknya.

PRIIIIIIT!

"Berbaris!"seru pelatih.

Semua anggota tim pun berkumpul di tengah lapangan dan berbaris menyamping. Ini pertama kalinya Kinako berbaris sejajar dengan Kuroko dan Kagami dalam satu tim. Di hadapan Kinako persis, ada Kise yang berbaris dengan anggota lainnya.

"Beri hormat!"perintah pelatih.

Permainan pun baru saja dimulai.

 **To be continued...**

 **Special for: emak dari si kembar, Yukihira Yuzu, yang selalu kuracuni asupan setiap ada kesempatan, karena kalo setiap hari namanya bukan ngasup lagi, tapi neror karena ffnya belum kelar-kelar. Aku pun juga belum kelar bikin ff tapi udah mau nyaplok fandom lain gara-gara efek ngegame.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Kuroko no Basuke**

 **Disclaimer: Fujimaki Tadatoshi**

 **OC: Yukihira Kinako,Yukihira Kohane**

 **Disclaimer: Yukihira Yuzu**

 **Warning: ndak jelas, abal-abal, banyak typo mungkin bertebaran**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **-Yukihira Kohane-**

Aku menghela nafas panjang. Pelajaran matematika baru saja selesai. Aku berjalan keluar kelas menuju kantin. Masih kepikiran soal nee-chan yang hari ini pergi ke SMA Kaijou tempat Kise-nii berada. Mana nee-chan harus tanding dengan Kise-nii pula. Uuuh, apa nee-chan baik-baik saja ya? Semoga tidak ketahuan dipertengahan pertandingan.

Aku merasa akan ada banyak alternatif nee-chan bisa kembali ke wujud semula seperti yang ada di komik-komik yang biasa kubaca. Pertama, ia kembali dengan bersentuhan langsung dengan cowok yang disukainya. Kedua, setelah mengalahkan cowok yang disukainya, ia kembali ke tubuhnya semula. Ketiga, ia harus mendapat ciuman dari cowok yang disukainya lalu kembali seperti semula dan...dan...

Psssshhh!

"Huwaaaaaaa! Jangan mikir yang aneh-aneh, Kohane!"jeritku sendiri.

"Aku baru tahu kalau Kohane memikirkan hal yang aneh-aneeeh!"

"Bukan, bukan begitu, aku hanya...aku hanya—Satsu-nee?!"sahutku lalu menoleh ke arah Satsu-nee dan Ao-nii yang berjalan menghampiriku.

"Hayoo, itu lagi mikir apa sampai teriak-teriak sendiri, hmm?"godanya sambil memelukku. Uaaah, kepalaku nyaris tenggelam dalam dada besarnya. Senang sih dipeluk, tapi kalau sampai tenggelam gini akunya juga sesah nafas.

"Uaaah, bukan, bukan, bukan seperti ituuu. Huwaaaa! Satsu-nee lepaaaas!"rengekku.

"Oi, Satsuki! Lepas saja anak orang kenapa? Kamu ngga takut sama pedang jagalnya Kinako?"peringat Ao-nii kesal melihat kelakuan sahabat masa kecilnya itu.

Diingatkan begitu Satsu-nee langsung melepaskanku sambil bergidik ngeri. Huah, segitu mengerikannya kan nee-chan dimata mereka kalau aku diapa-apakan? Aku tahu kalau nee-chan posesif, tapi kalau sudah marah ngerinya mengalahkan kuchisake onna (wanita mulut sobek) dan sadako (wanita keluar masuk tipi).

Singkat cerita kami langsung menuju atap sekolah untuk makan siang dan aku menceritakan cerita kemarin. Satsu-nee dan Ao-nii langsung memasang wajah horror setelah mendengar semuanya.

"Ki...Kinako jadi cowok?"horror Satsu-nee

"Bohong,"tambah Ao-nii.

"Aku tidak bohong! Nih, fotonya!"balasku sambil mengeluarkan ponselku dan menunjukkan foto nee-chan pada mereka. Dan kehorroran mereka bertambah saat melihat foto nee-chan sedang merengut –tapi cantik, eh ganteng dih- sambil menonton TV di ruang keluarga. Ia mengenakan kaos putih pinjaman dari Kuro-nii dan berpose menopang dagu dengan sebelah tangannya.

"Di-dia benar-benar berubah gender. Cakep banget gila!"komentar Satsu-nee.

"Ngeri! Ini siapa?! Sama sekali bukan Kinako!"pelotot Ao-nii pada ponselku.

"Macho banget, tapi mukanya rada shota gitu. Mi-mirip Akashi malah ini,"lanjut Satsu-nee.

Hening.

"Kalau Kise tahu ini benar-benar Kinako, bagaimana reaksinya dan apa yang akan terjadi ya?"tanya Ao-nii.

"Tidak tahu, aku harap nee-chan tidak ketahuan sampai pertandingan selesai. Tapi! Minimal aku sudah siapkan bajunya yang lama dalam tasnya untuk jaga-jaga kalau dia berubah tiba-tiba ditempat,"ujarku.

"Begitu ya...padahal kalau lihat dirinya yang asli, pasti semua akan menertawakannya karena tubuhnya kurus sekali. Tapi begitu dia jadi cowok, dia berubah sangat macho dan berotot meski wajahnya masih agak shota seperti itu,"tutur Satsu-nee sambil merebut ponselku dari tangan Ao-nii.

"Ya, soalnya nee-chan memang sangat kuat meski fisiknya kecil sepertiku. Aku jadi tidak enak juga karena selalu dilindungi olehnya terus. Haaah, andai aku juga bisa jadi nee-chan, pasti asyik bisa main basket bersama terus. Sayang, nee-chan selalu menghentikanku ditengah jalan karena aku memang lemah fisik,"desahku.

Satsu-nee merangkulku dengan lembut sambil menepuk pundakku. "Tenanglah, Kohane-chan. Itu karena Kinako-chan sangat sayang padamu. Aku yakin dia sangat khawatir padamu makanya ia selalu melindungimu. Kamu hanya perlu mendukungnya saja dari belakang. Aku yakin Kinako-chan sangat senang dengan dukunganmu,"ucapnya tersenyum padaku.

Aku pun membalas senyum padanya dan mengangguk. "Iya juga ya, Satsu-nee benar juga, ehehe. Aku akan dukung nee-chan sampai akhir,"

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

 **-SMA KAIJO-**

"Kuroko, pass!"

Kinako menerima operan cepat dari Kuroko setelah mendapat operan cepat dari Hyuuga. Kinako berlari menuju ring lawan, namun langsung dihadang oleh Kise.

"One-on-one?!" Hyuuga kaget saat melihat Kinako sudah berhadapan langsung dengan salah satu Generasi Keajaiban, Kise Ryouta.

Kise nampak kewalahan. Keringatnya mengucur deras dari kepala hingga kaki. Nafasnya pun juga tak teratur karena selama dua puluh menit ketiga ia terus mengincar Kinako –ah, Shuuma tepatnya-. Shuuma memasang tatapan waspada karena kapan saja Kise bisa merebut bolanya dengan cepat.

'Sialan! Ternyata Shuuma punya keahlian yang sama dengan Kinakocchi! Bahkan gerak-geriknya pun sama dengan gadis itu. Tch! Aku sudah lama tidak bermain basket dengan Kinakocchi sih, jadi sudah banyak lupa teknik yang ia miliki, tapi...'

Kise menatap mata Shuuma yang kini menyelidiki dirinya dan mulai memprediksi gerakan selanjutnya. Bola basket terus dipantulkan dan dirinya terus mencoba menembus pertahanan Kise. Badan Kise masih terus bergerak mempertahankan diri dan tidak memberikan celah sedikit pun padanya.

'...kenapa aku merasa kalau Shuuma ini adalah Kinakocchi? Tidak, tepatnya Kinakocchi sebenarnya ada tepat dihadapanku?' tanyanya dalam hati.

"Kenapa melamun, Kise? Nanti kuterobos loh,"ancam Shuuma.

"Tch! Coba saja kalau bisa, ssu!"

Shuuma mendecih lalu bergerak mundur dan mulai menembakkan bolanya. Kise pun refleks melompat dan menghalangi tembakan dengan satu tangannya. Tapi sayang, ia salah, Shuuma malah melemparkan bolanya ke belakang dan terlempar ke arah Hyuuga.

"Apa?! Operan belakang?" kagetnya.

Setelah mereka berdua turun, Kise segera berlari ke arah Hyuuga, namun Shuuma juga cepat tanggap dan langsung menghalangi Kise. "Ja-jangan menghalangiku!"gerutunya. "Lewati kalau kamu bisa!"balas Shuuma.

Hyuuga menembak di lingkaran tengah lapangan dan melambungkan bola tersebut ke arah ring. Dan timing yang pas adalah bahwa Kagami sudah berlari ke arah ring basket lawan tanpa ada yang bertahan di sana.

"Celaka! Ring basket tak ada yang berjaga karena aku sibuk terpancing oleh Shuuma!"rutuk Kise dalam hati dan langsung menyusul.

Namun, tanpa ia sadari tangannya melayang dan memukul kepala Shuuma tanpa sengaja. Semua pemain pun terkejut dan menoleh ke arah mereka berdua. Kise pun juga terkejut karena tangannya memukul kepala Shuuma tanpa sengaja.

"Shuuma!"

Shuuma langsung terduduk setelah terkena pukulan tidak sengaja dari Kise. Kise yang merasa bersalah langsung menghampirinya. Terlihat sekali Shuuma kesakitan sampai memegangi pipinya.

"O-oi, kamu tidak apa-apa? A-aku tak sengaja,"

Shuuma meringis kesakitan tanpa menjawab pertanyaan Kise. Saat ia mulai mendongakkan kepalanya, Kise terkejut pada sisi lain wajahnya. Mata hijau. Itulah yang ia lihat. Benar-benar mengingatkannya pada Kinako dan ia terkejut dengan apa yang ia lihat.

"Ki-Kinako...cchi?"

Mata merah Shuuma mengeluarkan air mata tanda rasa sakit yang ia derita benar-benar parah. Kuroko dan Kagami menghampiri mereka berdua dan memapah Shuuma menuju bangku panjang di seberang lapangan. Kise masih mencerna apa yang ia lihat sebelumnya.

' _Mata hijau itu...mata Kinakocchi. Masa' dia berubah jadi laki-laki demi menggantikan pemain lain? Tapi kalau itu dia...'_ Kise bimbang sambil kembali menuju bangku pemain dan menerima botol minum dari temannya.

' _Ada apa dengan Kinakocchi? Apa ini penyebab dia tidak menjawab teleponku kemarin? Kenapa dia berubah menjadi laki-laki?'_ tanyanya dalam hati sambil meneguk minumannya.

Dari jauh ia melihat Shuuma –bukan, Kinako- sedang dikompres pipinya dengan es dan meringis kesakitan. Kise yakin sekali kalau yang dilawannya ini adalah Kinako. Ya, dari hatinya sudah sangat peka sekarang. Apapun yang terjadi setelah pertandingan ini, ia harus menanyakan detailnya kepada Kinako.

PRIIIIT!

Wasit membunyikan peluitnya dan ia kembali ke lapangan. Terlihat Kinako masih terguncang di bangku pemain sambil memegang kompres es-nya. Kinako mengacak poninya yang menutupi matanya. Kise merasa sangat bersalah karena telah memukulnya dengan tidak sengaja. Padahal kejadian ini sudah pernah terjadi ketika ia bertanding dengan Kuroko untuk pertama kali.

Pertandingan pun kembali dimulai, kali ini Mitobe menggantikan Kinako dan mulai mengoper bola kepada Hyuuga. Hyuuga dengan sekuat tenaga berlari menuju tim lawan dan disusul oleh Kasamatsu. Kasamatsu berhasil menghalangi dan menghentikan Hyuuga ditempat. Ia melihat sekitarnya dan celakanya semua pemain sudah di tahan secara _man-to-man_ atau per orangan.

'Tch! Kalau saja Izuki bisa bantu, pasti sudah kuoper ke dia. Awas saja kalau dia sudah pulang, bakal kulabrak habis-habisan,'rutuknya dalam hati.

"Senpai, oper!"seru Kagami.

Hyuuga mengoper, tapi sayang sudah direbut oleh Kise duluan. "Celaka!". Kise men _dribble_ bola tersebut dan disusul oleh Kagami dan Kuroko. Ia dikepung oleh mereka dan mengoper jauh kepada Moriyama. Moriyama pun mencetak dua angka.

"Tch! Kalau begini terus bisa-bisa dibabat habis sama Kaijo. Coba kalau ada Izuki,"gerutu Riko sambil menggigit kuku ibu jarinya.

Kinako menatap lesu pertandingan mereka. Berkali-kali Kise berhasil merebut bola dan mencetak angka. Kagami dan Kuroko juga sudah kewalahan. Kinako menghela nafas dan memberanikan diri untuk menarik seragamnya Riko.

"Ada apa, Kinako-chan?"tanya Riko dengan nada rendah.

"Tolong, izinkan aku bermain, senpai,"pintanya.

"Tu-tunggu dulu! Kau serius? Kamu masih luka kan? Jangan memaksakan diri, Kinako-chan!"

"Aku tidak apa-apa, aku harus menolong yang lain. Lagipula ini tidak terlalu serius lukanya, hanya memar di wajah,"ucap Kinako sambil menaruh kompresnya.

"Ta-tapi..."

"Kumohon, senpai. Agar aku bisa kembali seperti semula," Kinako menatap pada Riko dengan tatapan memohon.

Riko terdiam untuk beberapa saat sampai selisih nilai sudah sangat jauh yakni sepuluh poin. Tak ada pilihan lain, ia pun mengangkat tangannya.

"Maaf, tolong ganti pemain!"serunya.

"A-apa?!"ujar Hyuuga kaget.

Wasit pun mengangguk membolehkan dan membunyikan peluitnya. "Member change!". Mitobe ditunjuk oleh Riko dan berganti Kinako yang maju. Setelah memberi tos tangan, Kinako berjalan mendekati Kagami dan Kuroko.

"O-oi, kau tak apa?"tanya Kagami.

"Aku tak apa, hanya memar di wajah,"jawab Kinako.

Setelahnya mereka pun kembali memulai pertandingan. Namun sebelumnya, ia dihampiri oleh Kise dan menepuk pundaknya. "Psst! Kita harus bicara setelah ini, **Kinakocchi** ,"bisiknya.

Kinako langsung terbelalak dengan apa yang baru saja Kise katakan. Kise berlalu meninggalkannya dan mulai mengoper bola.

' _Bohong! Aku ketahuan?!'_


	3. Chapter 3

Pertandingan sudah memasuki menit-menit terakhir dan skor yang kami peroleh adalah 56-64. Bedanya jauh sekali, 8 angka. Semuanya sudah kelelahan dan aku sudah kehabisan ide bagaimana caranya untuk menghalangi Ryouta. Semua teknik bermain Generasi Keajaiban memang di _copy-paste_ olehnya, tapi bukan berarti ia bisa mengeluarkan semuanya sekaligus bukan?

Kini aku sendiri memantulkan bola basket sambil dijaga olehnya. Ya, dia tepat dihadapanku sekarang. Ia terus mengincarku mulai dari awal permainan sampai sekarang. Benar-benar menyusahkan.

"Kau terlihat lelah, Shuuma. Mau istirahat?"ejeknya.

"Diam,"balasku ketus.

"Hohoh...meski sudah ketahuan pun kau tetap keras kepala ya,"

Kagami dan Kuroko sudah ditandai oleh pemain lain. Ini benar-benar pertahanan _man-to-man_ dan aku harus keluar dari sini agar bisa membuat celah. Kagami, Kuroko, Hyuuga-senpai, dan Kiyoshi-senpai sudah berjuang sejauh ini. Aku pun harus bisa berusaha keluar dari sini.

Aku harus KELUAR!

"Bagaimana? Sudah menyerah? Menyerahlah selagi sempat," rendahnya.

"Jangan pikir aku akan menyerah semudah itu, Kise. Aku akan keluar dari pertahananmu,"ucapku.

"Kalau begitu lewati aku, Shuuma,"

Aku mulai memantulkan bolaku dan melangkah mundur dengan cepat. Ryouta pun mulai menghalangiku, namun...

DAP!

"A—"

Bola yang kupantulkan dengan keras dan cepat seakan menghilang, aku pun menunduk tajam dan menolakkan kakiku dengan keras hingga aku sudah melewatinya. Bola tersebut juga melewati Ryouta dan memantul ke arahku hingga aku pun kembali mendribble ke arah ring. Di saat yang bersamaan, semua temanku melepaskan diri dari pertahanan dan mulai berlari ke arah ring lawan.

"Shuuma, pass!"seru Hyuuga-senpai.

Aku mengoper pada Kuroko untuk pertamanya dan ia langsung mengoper dengan passingnya yang kuat pada Hyuuga. Kiyoshi-senpai dan Kagami menahan dua pemain lain dan melindungi Hyuuga-senpai yang akan menembak. Dengan penuh konsentrasi, Hyuuga-senpai menembakkan bola tiga angka menuju ring dan MASUK!

Skor kami menjadi 59-64. Tinggal 5 poin lagi.

Semua kembali berpencar. Tim Kaijo memulai serangan dengan Kasamatsu membawa bola tersebut. Kami berusaha bertahan sekuat tenaga. Aku berjaga pada pemain lain sedangkan Ryouta dijaga oleh Kagami. Disaat seperti ini aku ingin mengandalkan Kagami dalam _one-on-one_ terhadap Ryouta. Aku dan Kuroko bekerja sama dalam mengoper bola. Pada saat terakhir aku mengoper bola pada Kagami.

Kagami berhadapan dengan Ryouta sambil memantulkan bolanya. Ryouta menatap tajam Kagami dan memperkuat pertahanannya. Benar-benar tak akan membiarkan Kagami lewat sama sekali.

Aku berlari ke belakang Ryouta dengan bantuan Kuroko dalam menghilangkan hawa keberadaan seseorang. Kagami masih mencoba untuk menembus pertahanan Ryouta, namun nampaknya Ryouta juga bersikeras tidak ingin membiarkan Kagami mengoper bola.

Kagami berhenti memantulkan bolanya dan memegangnya erat-erat. Aku yang mengontak mata langsung dengan Kagami mengerti apa yang akan dia lakukan. Tapi, Kasamatsu-senpai sudah menghampiriku duluan dan menghalangiku.

"Tak akan kubiarkan dia mengoper padamu!"

"Tch!"decihku.

Kagami mulai mundur beberapa langkah dengan cepat dan diikuti oleh Ryouta. Lalu, ia memantulkan bola tersebut ke bawah kakinya dan mengarah ke arahku dan Kasamatsu-senpai.

Aku harus mendapatkan bola itu. Aku harus dapat!

"Haaaaaa!"

Dengan cepat aku mendapatkan bola itu dan mengopernya pada Kuroko dengan satu pukulan keras. Kuroko yang mendapatkan bola itu pun langsung menuju daerah lawan dan mulai menembak. Ia tembakkan bola dua angka dengan Phantom Shoot andalannya dan MASUK!

"Yosh! Tinggal 3 poin lagi!"seru Hyuuga.

Aku cukup kelelahan setelah mati-matian merebut bola dengan Kasamatsu-senpai. Kami harus mengejar lagi tiga poin agar bisa seimbang. Permainan kembali dimulai, kali ini aku merebut bola dari salah satu pemain yang bernama Hayakawa. Ia cukup panik ketika aku berhasil merebut bola darinya. Aku melempar bolaku pada Hyuuga-senpai yang berada di tengah lapangan dengan lemparan jarak jauh. Setelah bola itu didapat, Hyuuga-senpai bersiap untuk menembak. Aku segera berlari untuk berjaga, namun dihalangi oleh Ryouta.

"Tak akan kubiarkan kau lewat, Shuuma!"serunya.

Aku pun melakukan sliding tajam ke bawah kakinya yang terbuka lebar tanpa rasa takut sedikit pun. Fuh, sliding memang susah, untung lantainya agak licin jadi bisa meluncur agak jauh. Ia terkejut bukan main saat aku sudah bisa berdiri lagi dengan cepat.

"Heeee! Dia bisa sliding toh?!"ujar Koganei-senpai terkejut. Begitu pula dengan pemain yang lain.

Aku sebenarnya agak malu karena aku kan melewati selangkangan cowok. Aaaarrrrghhhh! Bodohnya diriku ini! Aku tak bisa untuk tidak bersemu merah meski aku sekarang masih dalam tubuh laki-laki. Kuroko yang memandangku dengan tatapan datar hanya bisa diam seribu bahasa. Namun, setelahnya Hyuuga-senpai kembali berhasil memasukkan bola tiga angka.

Skor kami pun seimbang.

"..."

"Apa?" tanyaku.

"Ternyata kamu 'berani' juga ya, Kinako," ujar Kuroko datar.

"Ugh! Diamlah! Aku tidak punya pilihan lain selain itu. Itu refleks alami!"gerutuku sambil menahan malu.

Ini sudah masuk 10 menit terakhir. Aku dan yang lain kembali berpencar. Kesempatan terakhir dan kami tidak bisa main-main lagi kali ini. Pemain nomor 6 mengoper pada pemain nomor 9, lalu dengan cepat bola sudah dioper lagi ke Ryouta. Aku pun berlari dan langsung menghadangnya sendirian.

"Tch! Shuuma serius ingin melawan langsung dengan Kise Ryouta?!"seru Hyuuga-senpai.

"Shuuma!"seru Kagami.

Aku tak ingin kehilangan momen ini. Momen dimana aku bisa melawan Ryouta seorang diri di lapangan seperti ini, bukan saat aku bermain basket jalanan seperti biasanya. Aku ingin membuktikan bahwa aku pun bisa menjadi rival terkuatnya di lapangan dan juga ingin mempraktekkan teknik 'baru'ku.

Kelihatannya Ryouta tidak suka saat aku menatapnya langsung dan tanpa rasa takut sedikit pun. Seakan aku ini adalah pengganggu sepanjang masa. Tapi aku tak akan membiarkannya lewat begitu saja.

"Cih! Tinggal 9 menit lagi dan mereka belum bergerak?" Hyuuga-senpai mulai panik.

Ryouta mencoba bergerak, tapi aku lebih dulu menghadangnya penuh tanpa memberi celah sedikit pun. Karena aku tahu apa yang akan dia lakukan selanjutnya hanya dengan melihat gestur tubuhnya.

"Aku...tak akan menyerahkan bola ini, ssu,"bisiknya.

Aku mulai mengangkat kepalaku. "Aku tak akan menyerah, ssu!"

Semua mata tertuju ke arah kami saat Ryouta mulai melewatiku dengan cepat. Waktu terasa terhenti begitu saja. Gerakan Ryouta di mataku seakan melambat. Tapi...

DANG!

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

"A-apa?"

Semua mata terbelalak dengan mulut ternganga. Waktu terasa melambat, namun aksi masih terus bergerak mengiringi detik penghabisan. Kinako berhasil merebut bola dari Kise dan mulai men _dribble_ nya menuju ring lawan.

"Bohong! Bolanya direbut begitu saja?!" kagetnya dalam hati.

"Ayo, Shuuma! Bawa bolanya!"

Kinako berlari cepat melewati beberapa pemain yang sudah dihadang oleh teman-temannya. Kise berlari menyusul Kinako dan berusaha menghalanginya. "Tak akan kubiarkan, ssu!" serunya dengan semangat membara.

Saat Kinako mencapai bawah ring, Kise telah berhasil menyusulnya. Namun, ia berbalik menjauhi Kise dengan lincah dan langsung menembakkan bola satu angka. Kise yang melompat pun terlambat menggapai bola dan menyebabkan bola itu sukses masuk ke dalam ring.

"Wooooo! Skor kita sudah beda satu angka!"seru Koganei bersama beberapa pemain cadangan dan Riko di bangku pemain.

Sedangkan pelatih Kaijo sendiri mendecih saat perbedaan skor sudah terjadi, yakni 65-64. Kinako kembali ke timnya dan langsung disambut oleh Kuroko, Kagami, Hyuuga, dan Kiyoshi. "Kerja bagus, Shuuma!"ucap Kagami sambil mengacak rambutnya.

"Ahahaha! Terima kasih,"ucap Kinako tersipu.

"Ini permainan terakhir tinggal 5 menit lagi. Kerahkan semua tenaga kalian!"seru Hyuuga.

"Ya!"

Permainan terakhir dimulai kembali, kali ini gerakan tim lawan lebih cepat dari sebelumnya. Kasamatsu mengoper pada Hayakawa dan mendribble bola menuju tim Seirin. Kemudian dihadang oleh Kiyoshi dan langsung dioper pada Moriyama. Saat Moriyama hendak menembak, bola langsung direbut oleh Kinako dan terlempar ke arah Kuroko.

"Se-sejak kapan dia dibelakangku?"kagetnya saat menyadari Kinako telah merebut bolanya.

Kuroko mendribble lagi dan mengopernya pada Kagami yang telah berada di bawah ring. Kise dengan segera menuju ring basket dan disusul oleh Kiyoshi dan Kinako. Namun...

"Se-sejak kapan?"

Kise tiba-tiba lenyap dan sudah berada di hadapan Kagami untuk menghalanginya. Kagami yang sudah mau menembak, bolanya langsung dipukul oleh Kise dan terlempar ke belakang. "Sial! Bolanya direbut!"gerutu Kinako.

Ia pun segera menyusul yang lain, namun ia langsung dihalangi oleh Moriyama. Kise pun menyusul Kasamatsu yang telah menangkap bola yang ia rebut tadi. Kasamatsu mengoper pada Kise, ia tangkap dan berlari lagi menuju ring tim Seirin.

"Celaka! Ia akan menembak!" Kinako panik sambil berusaha keluar dari pertahanan Moriyama.

Kise bersiap untuk menembak di detik-detik terakhir. Kinako melihat bola basket itu ditangannya seakan waktu melambat kembali. Ia tidak ingin kalah disini. Ia haru lari sekarang. Kalau tidak, mereka akan kehilangan kesempatan.

"Aku harus lari. Harus lari. Harus. Lari..."gumamnya.

Kinako memaksakan diri untuk keluar dari pertahanan Moriyama dengan cepat. Setelah keluar, ia pun menyusul Kise dengan segera. Hal ini membuat tegang semua pemain karena hanya Kinako yang berlari menuju Kise yang akan menembak pada detik-detik terakhir.

"Aku harus lari. Aku harus lari. Aku harus LARI!"teriaknya dalam hati.

Sesampainya di belakang Kise yang akan menembak, ia pun melompat sekuat tenanga."HAAAAAAAAAA!"

PLAK!

Semua menegang dengan tatapan horror. Bola yang dipukul tadi melayang perlahan, lalu jatuh di lapangan. Tak ada yang bersuara setelah adegan heroik itu terjadi. Sampai akhirnya keheningan pecah dengan dibunyikannya peluit.

PRIT! PRIT! PRIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIT!

"65-64, tim Seirin menang!"seru wasit mengakhiri permainan.

Semua pun bersorak gembira dengan kencang. Kinako yang sudah ngos-ngosan pun akhirnya ikut senang bersama yang lainnya. Ia pun diangkat oleh Kagami dan Kiyoshi karena telah mengakhiri permainan ini dengan sukses. Sedangkan Kise dan tim Kaijo malah memasang wajah muram. Ini sudah sekian kalinya mereka kalah dari tim Seirin dalam latihan tanding.

Kinako merasa senang luar biasa karena menang untuk pertama kalinya. Ia tertawa lebar bersama teman-temannya. Kise berbalik dan melihat raut wajah senangnya Kinako dari jauh. Tanpa terasa air matanya jatuh begitu saja. Saat sadar kalau ia meneteskan air mata, ia segera menyekanya karena takut ketahuan oleh mereka. Kasamatsu mendekatinya dan menepuk pundaknya keras.

"Apa-apaan wajah itu? Kayak orang habis putus saja. Ini kan Cuma latihan,"ujarnya.

"ahaha, iya, iya, maaf, senpai,"cengirnya.

"Ayo berbaris!"

Kise mengangguk dan segera ikut berbaris. Setelah memberi hormat dan berjabat tangan, Kise sempat berhenti saat bersalaman dengan Kinako. "Kau bermain dengan bagus, aku senang bisa bermain denganmu,"ujar Kise mengeratkan jabatannya.

Kinako bersemu –masih dalam tubuh laki-laki-. "Oh, i-iya, aku juga senang bisa bermain bersamamu, Kise,"balasnya agak gugup.

"Hei, bukannya kamu biasa memanggil namaku?"tanya Kise.

"Eh?"

"ah, nanti saja bicaranya setelah kita bubar. Tunggulah aku, Shuuma,"ucap Kise lalu meninggalkan Kinako di lapangan.

Kinako menatap punggung Kise yang menjauh. Lalu ia kembali ke bangku pemain untuk mengambil tasnya dan berganti baju. Saat berganti baju di ruang ganti, ia menatap dirinya di depan cermin yang ditaruh di pojok ruangan. Pantulan dirinya yang masih menjadi laki-laki sangatlah jelas. Dada bidang dan perut yang berotot –meski tak semenonjol Kagami dan Kuroko-. Ia jadi malu sendiri pada dirinya dan jadi memikirkan hal aneh. Ia pun cepat-cepat berganti baju dan segera keluar ruangan.

Melihat Kinako sudah keluar, Hyuuga pun heran. "Kenapa anak itu keluar duluan?"tanyanya.

"Mungkin mau ke toilet dulu kali,"sahut Kiyoshi.

Hyuuga pun mendesah panjang sambil mengambil air minumnya dan menegaknya.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

"Apa? Kamu masih belum berubah?"

"Sssst! Pe-pelankan suaramu, senpai,"bisikku pada Riko-senpai.

"Ma-maafkan aku, tapi setelah ini kamu mau bagaimana?"tanyanya sambil menutup mulutnya dan berusaha memelankan suaranya.

"Setelah ini aku akan bertemu dengan Kise-kun. Waktu pertandingan tadi, ia menyadari diriku yang sebenarnya,"ujarku.

"Yakin tidak apa-apa? Apa perlu kita rembukkan bersama dengan tim mereka juga?"

"Kurasa tidak perlu, kita disini hanya latihan tanding saja kan? Masalah aku berubah gender, mungkin bisa dibicarakan empat mata dengannya. Hhhh...tapi secara pribadi takut juga kalau Kise tidak percaya omonganku,"desahku sambil memijit tengkukku yang menegang.

"Begitu ya, jadi cukup Kise-kun yang sadar, bukan?" tanya Riko-senpai.

"Iya,"

"Kalau begitu, temuilah dia. Hati-hati, karena kamu bisa berubah kapan saja dan tak bisa diprediksi perubahannya. Kohane juga sudah menyiapkan baju ganti lamamu jika kamu berubah saat itu juga,"ucap Riko-senpai sambil menepuk pundakku.

"Baik, terima kasih, senpai,"balasku sambil tersenyum.

Aku pun membawa tasku dan segera keluar gedung olahraga. Ah, tunggu, aku melihat Ryouta keluar juga dengan langkah tergesa-gesa. Mau kemana dia? Aku ikuti sajalah.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

 **-Kise Ryouta-**

'Haaaah...melelahkan sekali hari ini. Lagi-lagi aku kalah dari Kurokocchi. Seirin memang hebat bisa punya anggota seperti dia. Tapi, aku masih penasaran dengan anggota baru yang bernama Shuuma itu. Aku agak takut kalau aku bilang bahwa ia sebenarnya adalah Kinakocchi. Dari suara, gerakan, teknik bermain, dan tatapannya semua itu hanya dimiliki oleh Kinakocchi seorang. Aku tahu persis anak manis itu seperti apa karena aku sudah mengenalnya sejak SMP. Tapi kenapa?'

Aku meminum air dari keran sambil membasuh wajahku. Aku benar-benar dibingungkan oleh keadaannya saat ini. Apa benar Kinakocchi berubah gender atau dia memang sengaja menyamar menjadi laki-laki? Setahuku dia tidaklah setinggi Akashicchi. Bahkan aku melihat kakinya masih utuh untuk berlari di lapangan.

Ada apa dengan Kinakocchi?

"Kise-kun,"

Aku kaget saat suara berat itu memanggilku. Aku menoleh dan mendapati sosok laki-laki setinggi Akashicchi berdiri di dekat tembok. Duh, pas sekali ada orangnya disini. Aku harus bagaimana? Apa aku katakan langsung? Tapi kalau dia kaget dan malah salah paham bagaimana?

"Oh...hai, Shuucchi. Kau ke sini juga ternyata,"

"Itu karena kamu memanggilku ke sini waktu pertandingan,"jawabnya datar.

'padahal aku memanggilnya dengan nama Kinakocchi, tapi beneran ditanggapi. Sepertinya aku harus membuktikannya sendiri,'batinku.

"Nee, Shuucchi. Permainanmu bagus sekali tadi. Aku kaget padahal kamu anggota baru ternyata kuat juga ya. Jadi ingat waktu aku pertama latihan tanding dengan Seirin pertama kali, ahaha..."

"Oh begitu ya, lalu aku ingin tanya sesuatu,"ujarnya dengan nada sinis.

"A-apa?"

"Kenapa kamu memanggilku dengan nama kecil ' **Kinako** '? apa aku semirip itu dengannya?" tanyanya.

'Duh! Sialan! Dia malah memulai pembicaraannya duluan. Padahal rencananya aku yang ingin melabraknya duluan. Tapi kalau sudah seperti ini apa boleh buat,'rutukku dalam hati.

"Kenapa aku memanggilmu dengan nama itu? Karena aku sudah lihat dengan mataku sendiri tentangmu. Terutama mata kirimu yang berwarna hijau. Itu hanya dimiliki oleh Kinakocchi seorang. Belum ada orang lain yang punya mata hijau seperti matanya. Dan baru kali ini aku melihatmu dan kau sudah mengejutkanku dengan mata itu,"jawabku serius. Aku melihat wajahnya berubah tegang, namun berusaha tetap tenang.

Hening. Kami berdua terdiam dalam suasana tegang. Aku tidak terlalu suka suasana seperti ini, apalagi kalau ada seseorang yang benar-benar marah padaku. Dan yang bisa membuat suasana ini kalau bukan Akashicchi, itu adalah Kinakocchi. Aku menunggu jawaban darinya sampai akhirnya terdengar helaan nafas panjang dari mulutnya.

"Begitu ya, jadi sudah ketahuan,"desahnya.

"Eh?"

"Kalau kamu bilang benar..." Ia menyibak poni panjangnya dan memperlihatkan rahasia yang ia sembunyikan selama pertandingan. Mata hijau. Aku pun kaget melihatnya sekali lagi. Kali ini benar-benar jelas mata itu ia perlihatkan padaku. Itu mata Kinakocchi!

"...maka memang benar. Akulah **'Kinakocchi'** yang kamu maksud" lanjutnya.

Aku merasa tubuhku kaku saat mendengar pernyataan terakhirnya itu. Yang dihadapanku ini Kinakocchi? Jadi selama pertandingan aku benar-benar melawan dia? Aku tak bisa menahan diriku untuk berlari ke arahnya dan memeluknya erat. Huaaaah! Sudah lama aku tidak memeluknya lagi seperti ini. Tapi, ini benar-benar berbeda. Tubuhnya menjadi agak kekar dan tingginya pun bertambah drastis. Aku bisa merasakan kepalanya kini berada di dadaku tanpa harus membungkuk.

"Kinakocchiii! Kenapa bisa seperti ini, ssu? Kamu makan apa kemariiiin?"tanyaku khawatir.

"Aku pun tidak tahu! Kemarin pas aku bangun tidur di pagi hari sudah seperti ini! Aku sangat repot karena harus meminjam baju dari yang lain!"rengeknya sambil meremas kaosku.

"Apa? Kalau begitu kenapa tidak hubungi aku langsung?"

"Kamu pikir kamu bakal langsung percaya kalau aku yang berubah tiba-tiba menghubungimu?"tanyanya balik.

"Uh, benar juga sih. Lalu sekolahmu?"

"Aku izin sampai aku bisa kembali ke wujud asliku,"jawabnya sambil menunduk.

Ah, jadi begini rupanya. Pantas saja dia tidak menjawab teleponku kemarin karena ini. Aku pun mungkin akan terkejut kalau dia langsung menjawab dengan suara yang berbeda.

"Kalau saja ada yang bisa kulakukan..." gumamku. Mataku tertuju pada pipi kirinya yang menempel sebuah perban tipis. Pukulan yang tidak sengaja kena dariku seperti membuat pipinya agak memar.

Tanganku menyentuh wajahnya dengan hati-hati sambil mengusap bagian yang memar. Kinakocchi agak kaget dan meringis. "Maaf, aku tidak sengaja tadi,"ucapku menyesal. Semburat merah muncul di wajahnya dan membuatnya salah tingkah.

"A-aku tidak apa-apa kok, hanya...memar," Kinakocchi menahan malu sambil menyingkirkan tanganku pelan.

Wah, kalau wajahnya seperti ini ternyata lucu juga. Padahal ia masih dalam tubuh laki-laki. Mungkin kalau aku jadi perempuan sudah kugoda terus dari tadi. Tapi jangan kebanyakan gombal, nanti dia bisa berubah jadi setan, hiks.

"Awas bola!"

BUAAAKKK!

Bola kaki melayang dan mengenai kepalaku. Aku yang goyah pun terjatuh dan tak sengaja mencium Kinakocchi. Dan...

BUM!

Sebuah ledakan pun muncul dari tubuh Kinakocchi dan sukses menghempasku ke belakang. Orang yang menendang bola tadi pun mengambil bolanya, meminta maaf, dan kembali ke lapangan. Kepulan asap masih menyelimuti pandanganku.

"Uhuk! Uhuk! Kinakocchi, kau tak apa?"

"..."

"Kinakocchi?"

Aku penasaran karena sedari tadi ia tidak menjawab panggilanku. Namun, semua berubah ketika seseuatu yang lebih horror dari sadako (wanita keluar masuk tipi). Setelah kepulan asap sudah menghilang, ia kembali ke wujudnya sebagai perempuan. Ia kembali memang benar, tapi ia masih memakai baju seragam Seirin yang kebesaran di tubuhnya. Aku bisa melihat pundak kecilnya yang putih mulus dan rambut hitamnya menutupi lehernya.

"A-aku kembali..."ucapnya.

"Ba-bagaimana ini bisa terjadi? Tapi! Syukurlah kamu kembali, Kinakocchi!" seruku sambil menghambur dan memeluk Kinakocchi.

"Kinako! Kau diman—UAAAH! ADA PELECEHAN!"jerit Hyuuga-senpai tiba-tiba.

"Tu-tunggu dulu, ssu! Ini bukan seper—"

"Menjauhlah dari anak gadisku, dasar mesum!" Kali ini aku dapat bogem mentah dari Riko-senpai dan sukses membuatku pingsan.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

 **-Yukihira Kinako-**

"Fuh, syukurlah kau tidak apa-apa, Kinako-chan. Aku kaget sekali saat melihat kalian seperti itu,"desah Riko-senpai sambil memelukku.

"Maaf, senpai,"sahutku.

Aku sudah berganti baju menjadi baju jalan. Seperti yang Kohane perkirakan kalau aku bisa berubah kapan saja. Terima kasih untuk adikku satu itu karena peduli dengan kakaknya yang merana ini. Aku memakai baju kaos hitam lengan pendek dan jaket merah diluarnya, serta celana hitam selutut dan sepatu kets. Baju Kuroko yang kupakai pun sudah berada di dalam tasku dan akan kucuci ketika aku sampai rumah nanti.

Aku menoleh ke arah Ryouta yang masih menyisakan bekas bogem di wajahnya. Parah heh, aku merasa pukulan 'tak sengaja' darinya tak seberapa dengan bogem milik Riko-senpai.

"Anu, senpai. Senpai boleh pulang duluan dengan yang lain, saya akan pulang bersama Kise-kun,"ucapku agak ragu dan menahan malu.

"Ehem! Ya ya, aku mengerti. Ayo semuanya! Kita pulang duluan. Kamu jaga diri baik-baik ya, Kinako-chan,"ucap Riko-senpai sambil mesem-mesem sendiri. Itu agak membuatku risih karena digoda seperti itu.

Setelah semuanya pergi, tinggal lah aku dan Ryouta berdua. "Kita pergi juga kah? Ke tempat 'biasa',"ucapnya. Aku mengangguk dan kami mulai berjalan.

Matahari sore semakin memerah dan jalanan semakin sepi. Kami berdua masih diam selama berjalan menuju tempat biasa kami bertemu, yakni taman depan Majiba. Aku merasa lelah sekali hari ini. Bertanding langsung dengan Ryouta memang menguras tenaga habis-habisan. Baru pertama kali aku bermain dengannya seserius ini karena biasanya aku bermain ketika hari Minggu di lapangan basket jalanan bersama Kagami, Kuroko, Aomine, dan Midorima. Aah, aku ingin sekali cepat-cepat ke rumah dan tidur.

"Kinakocchi," panggil Ryouta.

Aku menoleh lemah dan menyahutinya, "Apa?"

Tiba-tiba ia berhenti dan membuatku juga refleks berhenti. Dia kenapa?

"Aku bersyukur sekali bisa bertemu denganmu, Kinakocchi,"ucapnya.

"Ke-kenapa tiba-tiba bilang begitu?"tanyaku kaget.

"Aku hanya berpikir, kalau Kinakocchi juga orang yang kuat, ssu. Di lapangan aku kewalahan menghadapimu. Kau cepat sekali ternyata, seperti Akashicchi saja. Mungkin itu salah satu alasan aku suka padamu, hehehe,"ujarnya.

Aku langsung bersemu mendengarnya. Wajahku juga jadi panas karena menahan malu. Aku tahu dia suka blak-blakan, tapi kalau sudah begini rasanya seperti orang lain. Tapi, ini juga salah satu caranya agar aku bisa jujur padanya. Dia orang yang selalu berhasil membuatku mengutarakan hal yang tak bisa kuutarakan pada orang lain selain Kohane.

"Aku juga merasakan hal yang sama. Kau juga hebat dalam basket, masuk jajaran Generasi Keajaiban, dan ikut tim reguler sekolah terkenal pula. Belum lagi kau adalah model majalah remaja. Aku yakin kamu juga terkenal di kalangan gadis. Tapi..." jedaku. Aku memutar badanku dan menghadap dirinya langsung.

"...dibandingkan aku yang berlawanan denganmu, di sisi mana yang kamu suka? Aku selalu menanyakan hal itu pada diriku sendiri dan sering tidak menemukan jawaban yang sesuai. Aku selalu menomorduakan dirimu setelah Kohane karena dia adikku satu-satunya dan paling berharga bagiku. Tapi kau tak pernah marah ataupun protes karena masalah itu. Malah sebaliknya, kau malah makin menyayangiku,"lanjutku.

Kami terhening sesaat. Hembusan angin menerpa wajahku dan menggoyangkan helaian rambutku. Langit mulai memudar kehilangan hangatnya cahaya matahari. Sebuah tangan besar terulur ke arahku, lalu menangkup wajahku dengan tangannya satu lagi. Wajahku di dongakkan oleh kedua tangan itu dan membuatku menatap dua iris emas dibalik surai pirangnya.

Mataku langsung terpaku pada dua iris yang selalu membuat mataku silau. Iris itu sangat menyilaukan seperti cahaya matahari. Bahkan mataku menyipit saking silaunya iris itu mengontak mataku dengan intens. Sampai ia mendekatkan wajahnya, aku masih tak bergerak. Aku terhanyut pada silaunya mata emas yang selalu menatap ke depan tanpa ragu. Tatapan yang selalu ia buat dan selalu memberitahuku bahwa ia ada disini selalu.

Saat kedua bibir ini bertemu, aku merasakan kehangatan naik dari dadaku menuju kepalaku. Mataku sudah tak sanggup lagi menatapnya dan tertutup sambil menikmati kecupan lembut yang ia berikan. Aku tidak melawannya, aneh, biasanya aku menolak jika dicium seperti ini olehnya. Tapi, setiap ia seperti ini, ia berhasil menghanyutkanku dalam dunianya. Ciumannya sama sekali tidak memaksaku, tapi aku merasa ingin lebih dari ini. Aku ingin lebih dari ini. Tapi aku tidak bisa. Aku takut untuk memintanya. Dan aku takut bila terjadi sesuatu setelahnya.

"Ngggh!" desahku. Ia pun menghentikan ciumannya dan menatapku.

"Selama ini, aku pikir Kinakocchi adalah orang yang paling unik. Kau berjuang keras meskipun dulu sempat keluar dari tim reguler. Tapi melihatmu selalu melindungi Kohane, aku berpikir apakah aku juga bisa melindungimu? Karena meskipun kamu berusaha terlihat kuat, kamu tetap memiliki sisi rapuh dalam dirimu. Aku pun sempat menjalin hubungan dengan beberapa gadis, tapi hanya kamu yang bisa mengikat hatiku lebih kuat. Makanya, aku mengejarmu dan terus mengejar sampai kamu benar-benar menerimaku. Karena aku pun mencintaimu tanpa syarat, Kinakocchi,"tuturnya lalu mencium keningku dan memelukku erat.

"Aku mencintaimu _tanpa syarat_ , kau tak perlu sepertiku. Kamu cukup tersenyum dan balas mencintaiku, itu saja,"tegasnya.

"Ryouta..."

Tanpa terasa air mata ini menetes dan mengalir di wajahku. Aku tak tahu aku harus apa lagi setelah ini. Tapi, akhirnya aku menemukan jawabanku yang selama ini terus terngiang di telingaku. Aku juga mencintai Ryouta. Aku mencintainya. Aku sayang Ryouta.

"...aku juga mencintai Ryouta _tanpa syarat_. Terima kasih...hiks...aku sayang Ryouta, sangat sayang..."isakku sambil mengeratkan pelukanku.

Ia tak membalas kata-kata lagi, yang ia lakukan hanyalah memelukku erat. Kini aku menyadari, bahwa cinta tak perlu kata-kata pemanis dan gombal. Aku hanya butuh tindakan yang memang menunjukkan cintanya padaku. Sama seperti aku mencintai adikku, Kohane. Aku bersyukur bisa bertemu dengannya.

Aku bersyukur bisa mencintai Ryouta.

Aku harap ini bisa berlangsung terus. Aku tak ingin kehilangan kebahagiaan seperti ini. Andai waktu bisa berhenti meski hanya satu detik, aku ingin disini bersamanya terus sampai akhir.

 **Fin.**


End file.
